Sleep Well My Love
by Stainglasseyes
Summary: Eren wakes up in the hospital and Levi is there with him. The boy then remembers what had happened before he woke up. Levi and Eren confess to each other. Levi then waits for Eren to fall back asleep to leave then room.


Sleep Well My Love

Notes: so this is my first fan fiction so I'm really sorry if it's bad. If you have any thoughts please write them down in the review section and also if there is anything I should fix, it would mean a lot if you could tell me. Any ways have fun reading :D

"Am, am I in heaven?" the boy thought to himself as he slowly lifted his heavy eye lids. All he could see was a bright light. It was calm and peaceful. "No this, this can't be heaven. I would never be in a place like that. I-" All these thoughts were running through the young boys mind. As things became clear to his vision, he realized he was on a bed. It was so comfy and warm from his body heat. He felt like he could melt into the cushion and sleep for eternity. Then a firm hand gently press against his own.

"Eren?" the voice was soft and soothing to Eren's ears. It was so familiar that he could distinguish who it was. Eren turned his head slowly to face the man that was trying to communicate with him. Once his eyes had adjusted, he saw a short pale man sitting on chair beside his bed. The man had black lush hair with a bit of an under shave by his neck. His eyes were a cloudy grey colour that stood out from his blood shot eyes. "Is he crying?" he thought to himself. Before Eren knew it, the name of the man came out of his mouth.

"Levi? Is, is that you?" Eren's voice was husky. He barely recognized it was his own. Levi's eyes started to fill up with tears. Did he say something wrong, but before he could ask, Levi spoke.

"God Eren, I thought that was the end for you. I thought you would die... in my arms." The room went silent. Eren was so confused. He didn't know what was going on.

"What happened? I don't remember." For a second he thought that Levi was disappointed about not remembering. Eren knew he wasn't though.

"You risked your life, trying to save my ass brat." Levi said looking away from Eren. His voice was harsh. Eren knew though that deep inside Levi was drowning in emotions. Before he had a chance to say something the memories started to fill the boys mind.

"Levi!" Eren shouted as he ran towards Levi. He wouldn't let Levi get eaten. Before The titan had a chance to eat him, Eren pushed Levi away from the titan's mouth. The young boy was in its grotesque jaws; legs still sticking out. Eren felt a sharp pain his chest. This was the end for him, wasn't it. Closing his eyes he let the titan slowly bite down. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He then felt a gush of wind from behind him. "Did it open its mouth?" Eren thought to himself. He was falling, and he couldn't do anything about it. A loud snap erupted from his back as he hit the ground. The Pain felt like an explosion had occurred all over his spinal cord. Everything went black.

"Eren, Eren! Fuck, Eren can you hear me?!" Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, violently shaking him hoping that he would wake up.

"Heichou, stop it! You'll make him bleed even more than he already is!" he couldn't recognize who's voice it was. All Levi wanted to do was to hold Eren in his arms knowing that he was going to be ok. Pressing his ear against Eren's chest, Levi couldn't hear a pulse. He could even feel Eren's chest slowly rise and fall. All he could feel was a cold body.

"God Damn It! I can't hear his heart beating!" Levi held the fragile body tightly against his own. He then felt people pulling on his arms. This only made him hold on tighter. Levi was so afraid to let go of the boy. "If I let go ill lose him forever!" He thought to himself. Knowing that he was losing the only thing that mattered in his life and not being able to tell how he felt made his heart ache. Levi always had trouble expressing his emotions. For the first time in a while though all the feelings he had inside were pouring out. Tears rolled down his face as he kept yelling "Eren, Eren! ERENNNN!"

Finally someone got a grip on Levi's arm and yanked him off of Eren. Members of the recon corps huddled around the dying body. Levi felt so lost. Everything went quiet and before Levi knew it, everything went black.

"Eren, Eren, Eren!" Levi was yelling at Eren. Finally the boy snapped out of his memory and looked up at the older man. Eren's eyes were full of tears. A smile slowly formed at his mouth.

"I'm glad that you're a live Heichou."Eren said whipping his tears. Levi watched as tears stained Eren's cheeks. Droplets of water stuck to his long lashes .Lifting the boy's hand, Levi intertwined his fingers with Eren's; slowly stroked his hand. The feeling of Eren's hand in his felt so comforting. Knowing that this boy was breathing made it even better.

"I'm so fucking happy that your alive too, kid." Eren's smile grew even larger at the man's words. Bringing himself into a sitting position, Eren could feel and hear his back crack. Levi was shocked that he could even move. Eren once again turned his head to face Levi. He carefully placed his hand against his cheek. Whipping the tears that ran down Levi's face, Eren leaned in close to his face whispering "Levi, I love you." A light dust of blush came across his face.

Levi was surprised that Eren felt that way about him. He thought that the boy hated him because of all the things that had happened between them. Levi then pressed his hand over Eren's, looking directly into those large turquoises eyes. Finally he responded.

"I love you too." Eren leaned into Levi. Kissing him, Eren placed his other hand into Levi's hair. Curling his fingers threw the soft silky hair. Levi's face became flustered. He then wrapped his arms around Eren's torso. Their kisses were so full of need. Levi moaned into the kiss as Eren nibbled a little on his lower lip. Finally Eren broke the kiss. Resting his head on Levi's forehead he began to cry.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Levi was worried that something was wrong. Was he in pain? Was he having a nervous breakdown? Several questions ran threw his mind.

"I was so scared... I was so scared to die. I thought I would die just like my mom did." Eren's whimpers became sobs. Each sob grew louder and louder. Holding Eren tightly in his arms, Levi kept repeating "It's ok." And "Please don't cry". Eren rested his head against Levi's chest. He listened to the man's heart beat. Beating faster when he breathed in and slowed down when he breathed out. The boy wrapped his arms around Levi's petite body. Eren could feel Levi's strength as he held him.

An hour had passed and Eren had finally had fallen asleep. Levi stroked Eren's Chesnutt brown hair before pulling away from him. Gently he placed the delicate boy properly on the bed. Pulling the covers over Eren, Levi whipped the hair that was covering Eren's forehead. He then bent over him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Levi got up from his seat and walked over to the door. Looking back he watched Eren sleep for a moment. "He looks like an angel when he sleeps. Who am I kidding! Eren always looks like an angel, even when he's mad." Levi thought. Opening the door he said softly. "Sleep well my love." Levi then closed the door leaving Eren at peace.


End file.
